What Makes You Beautiful
by kawaiinekochan16
Summary: The things that makes Ayuzawa beautiful in his eyes... When will she realize that she's already beautiful in her own ways? please read and review!
1. Don't need make up to cover up

**My first KWMS fic, the setting is about chapter 63 and 64 of the manga where Usui and Misaki's relationship was finally revealed to everyone. The plot was inspired from the song 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. (I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama and the cute boys from 1D *kyaaah~!* I'm only responsible for the plot and KWMS belongs to Hiro Fujiwara-sensei~)**

Don't Need Make Up To Cover Up

The handsome spiky blonde teen has just finished making his signature 'moe moe sundae' as he added the final touch to his masterpiece – he gently twirled the chocolate syrup dropping from his teaspoon, around the soft vanilla cream and topped it with a small fresh cherry on the peak. "Order for Table 2 is finish" he slightly hollered after he scanned his work for one last time. Just to make sure. He didn't want to hear any negative comments from the customers at the café _he_ and his girlfriend works at. Even though he always received a lot of compliments and praises from the manager and _his fellow workers_. Usui always get the job done _effortlessly_.

The curtain at the kitchen area instantly drew as a raven haired girl steps in wearing the café's maid uniform. He charmingly smiled at her presence as she slipped another order and set the tray beside him. The blonde teen placed his elbow across the kitchen table and rested his chin above his knuckles as he leaned his face towards the beautiful maid. "What's up with that face Misa-chan?" he taunted at the distressed expression she's wearing since this morning at the academy.

Ayuzawa lifted her gaze to him, "Eh?" She seems too occupied of herself that she's totally spacing out, and it really worried him. But he never showed it, and keeps that playful attitude as he brushed the strands of her long black hair falling on her shoulders. As he expected, she immediately stirred and finally got a reaction from her, "W-what are you doing baka[1] Usui?" She stammered (failing to be sound angry) with her cheeks blushing.

"I am going to kiss you right now" he purred as he cupped her cheeks and the handsome blonde instantly earned a smack on the head from his sadistic girlfriend. "Itai[2]…" he sobbed with a puppy look in his emerald eyes. "That hurts Misa-chan."

"W-what the hell are you thinking you perverted space alien!" she snarled with her shoulders shaking in annoyance and _embarrassment_. "Get a hold of your space hormones! We are still at work!"

"Oh, you mean we can make out after work, is that it Misa-chan~?" he said seductively as his emerald eyes changed into something more darker as the puppy look in his eyes faded, and it switched into a hungry wolf. "Aren't you getting naughty Misa-chan?" Usui licked the bit remnants of the chocolate syrup on his teaspoon.

"W-what kind of nonsense you're spouting about!" the raven-haired girl flustered.

A fellow worker suddenly stepped in as she _accidentally_ heard their little flirtations. "Oh my, I'm really sorry for interrupting you two but we can't keep our customers waiting" Honoka said with her usual charming smile though a black aura was surrounding her whole body. The younger maid instantly gulped and quickly apologized as she strides to Table 2 with the order on her hands. And there, she served one, I mean three, of their regular customers none other than the idiot trio.

"Goshujin-sama[3], enjoy your meal" she said _cheerfully_ while one of her veins is popping. The idiot trio just squeal idiotically in return, much to her annoyance, and they share the 'moe moe sundae' to the three of them like they usually do.

xXxXxXx

"_Kyaaah~! Usui-san is really handsome neh~"._

"_Too bad, he already has a girlfriend."_

"_Not just a 'girlfriend', a DEMON girlfriend."_

Misaki unintentionally slammed the door of the cubicle open after trying to release some toxic waste out from her body but she just couldn't concentrate with these girls chattering behind her back. It's so unusual for her to act harshly towards the girls of Seika, but she will not just _sit there_, especially at times like this when she wanted peace while poo- if you get what I mean. She can tell that she looks terrible with her heavy dark locks falling in a mess and her face paled in colour, due to unsuccessful _release_. The gossiping group of female students were really surprised/horrified to see their student council president in such a look (and not to mention they were just talking about her), and shrieked.

"G-gomenesai kaichou[4]!" they all cried in unison and ran away.

The weary president just sighed, and washed her face on the comfort room's sink. She stared at the mirror in front of her for a few minutes while the water is still dropping on her face. The reflection of the girl in the mirror made her frowned. "Do I look like a demon?" she said softly, and something rushed inside her that she suddenly lost her confidence. _I am nothing compared to those girls._

xXxXxXx

"Ayuzawa…oi...a-yu-za-wa~"

The president immediately snapped from her thoughts as she heard her boyfriend's voice calling for her name in such an embarrassing manner. "Baka[1] Usui! Don't you say my name in such a disgusting manner!" she flushed while shaking her shoulders.

The handsome teen sitting next to her on the table just grinned. "But Yukimura is calling out for you but it seems you didn't hear him" he jeered with his legs crossed, and it really annoys the raven-haired girl.

"Get off on my table hentai[5]. How many times do I have to tell you that regular students are not allowed to hang out in the student council office" Misaki said in exasperation.

"But I'm not a regular student, I'm the president's knight" he stated proudly (with that comical face) much to his timid girlfriend's embarrassment.

"S-stop spouting nonsense like that!" she stammered, and pushed him off. "Get out! Go home and study, or spread your unwanted pheromones in your planet instead!"

Everyone in the student council just grinned. These kind of scenes are not now anything new to them. They slowly got used to their president's girly shy antics, and surprisingly they find it really cute. Yeah, the president can be a normal girl at some times and it's really uplifting than seeing her demon side. And it's all thanks to Usui.

Though at first like everybody else, they were really shocked about their demon president and campus hottie Usui Takumi are going out. They didn't want to believe in it at first coz they thought their relationship is nothing more like rivalry or friends. Like Yukimura said, they are the 'Golden Combo' because of their monstrous strength and inhuman capabilities. They'd never thought it would lead into romance, knowing their president, she has something against the male race.

"Fine, I'll just wait for Ayuzawa outside" Usui puffed his cheeks cutely when they reached the door. "Anyway, I noticed you're not at yourself these recent days" he began in a serious voice. "I will not press you to tell it coz I know you don't like that, but you can always relay on me Ayuzawa" he said with a tender smile and patted her head soothingly.

xXxXxXx

His emerald eyes instantly widen at the sight of her.

"Ayuzawa, y-you…" Usui uttered. The handsome blonde teen couldn't find the words to describe of h-how…how…

"W-what do you think?" she asked, trying to make the question sound nice but she let out of a sneer instead.

Ayuzawa Misaki…His girlfriend is wearing a make-up, that he's one hundred percent sure that she put it by herself.

The purple eye shadow were already missing out her eyelids, the eyeliner were just splotched under her eyes like big eye bugs that she almost resemble L from Death Note, the pink blush-on were applied too thick that she looks like she'd been slapped a hundred times, and her lips were so bloody red that she can use it as a stamp to seal her student council papers.

"Pffft…" he snickered. The handsome blonde teen couldn't find the words of how RIDICULOUS she looks, and he burst out laughing that Usui couldn't control his tears. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What are you laughing at?" Misaki snarled in annoyance. Her boyfriend was holding his stomach and keeps hitting his fist on the table while laughing madly that his tears were already flowing like a waterfall. She scowled at him, and waited for him to finish.

"G-gome[6], Ayuzawa" he said breathlessly while wiping his tears.

"I knew it, I just looked like an idiot" she grumbled and covered her face in so much embarrassment. "I should've asked Aoi-chan for help."

"Ayuzawa, why did you decide to put a make-up?" Usui asked as he calmed down. "What's with the sudden _big_ change?" he taunted, and tried to contain his laugh once again.

"I just want to be look pretty like the other girls!" she suddenly exclaimed much to her surprise and immediately covers her mouth. _Did she just say that?_ She'd never cared about her appearance since then, until she started feeling a little bit down recently because of the gossips she'd heard regarding her relationship to Usui.

"_Why a prince charming like Usui-san did chose such an average looks like the president?"_

"_I couldn't believe Usui-san is going out with the president! When many beautiful girls confessed to him before and he just rejected them for a plain looking demon president!"_

"_Not just a 'girlfriend', a DEMON girlfriend."_

"You're insecure" the handsome blonde teen said. "And I don't know what for" he smirked.

"Insecure?" Misaki phrased and she blushed, making her cheeks looked more bruised than before. "I-I'm not! W-why would i? It's just that…oh right! I was trying to make you laugh that's why I experimented and put a make-up!" she excused lamely with a suppressed laugh.

"You don't need to make up to cover up" he said with a genuine smile.

"I know, I know, I'm just a plain looking girl! Sorry if I have to put a make-up to be looked more suitable to you!" she cried involuntarily and the words are just slipping out from her mouth, as she silently cursed herself for spouting such embarrassing things. The raven-haired girl didn't understand what he truly means, because of the hangover and humiliation from her failed make-up.

Usui just chuckled at her outbreak, and cupped her face as he pulled her closer to him and connect their foreheads. "You don't need to wear make-up" he said and stared lovingly in her eyes; it really doesn't bothered him even she looked like a battered clown. "Being the way that you are is enough."

– **Owari –**

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is e-no-o-ough_

_-Liam Payne of 1D_

[1] Stupid

[2] Ouch

[3] Master

[4] I'm so sorry, president

[5] Pervert

[6] Sorry

**I hope you enjoy reading and I apologize if you find Usui and Misaki kinda OOC xD. **

**I'm planning to make this into a mini multi-chapter base from the lyrics of the song and I don't know how many chapters it will take (coz honestly, this was supposed to be a one-shot). **

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE so I apologize if some of my grammars are wrong (just don't point it out neh?) I hope you'll understand and please review~!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Everyone else but you

**Sorry for updating late! It takes much motivation to continue this one. Well KWMS belong to Hiro Fujiwara and Harry Styles belongs to One Direction *kyaaah~! I love you Harry!* xD. I only owned the plot and any similarities to it are purely coincidental. Thank you for all those who put this to fave story and story alert. Btw, reviews are always appreciated! And thank you DunMessWithDBest96 and shawnmisakiusui for reviewing the last chapter ^_^**

Everyone Else But You

Misaki sighs wearily as she plopped her head on the table. The cultural festival is coming near and that means more work for her. She rests her chin above the magazine that Aoi-chan gave to her and she tapped her fingers on some page, as her eyes study the Lolita dress on the said article. _And then there's this upcoming event on Maid Latte_. The president let out a deep puff, just when someone strokes her hair in a comforting manner.

"What do you want?" she drawl lazily and closes her eyes. _There's no need to guess_.

"Nothing~" he said playfully that irritated her. "Ayuzawa is pushing herself too hard AGAIN." He stated with a clear displease tone in his voice.

Misaki crack an eye open and saw that frown on his handsome face. "Baka Usui, it couldn't be avoided because your girlfriend is the student council president of this rundown school and a part time maid of some cosplay café." She said bluntly with her eyelids getting heavy again.

The blonde teen was a bit surprise by her out-of-character reply, and grin. "I see…well then, oyasumi[1] Misa-chan" he said softly while still stroking her hair and kissed its silky black strands.

A small smile tugs in her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXx

The raven haired girl was still hanging her jaw wide open as she stares on the body size mirror in front of her with her eyes round like platters. "H-how did I switch on with these clothes again?" She questioned to herself as she slowly remember the pace of events…

The cultural festival has started and the president was walking at the corridors to do some inspection in every class. She wanted to make sure that everything is going smoothly and all according to plan. No boys will do something unwise that'll scare off the visitors especially the girls, gaining more female students is her target after all. She suddenly becomes worried at her own class, thinking that they might've planned something stupid again, and shrugged. "It'll be fine." She convinced herself. The perverted space alien presented his self to manage their class presentation to help her lessened her work.

"_I'm the president's knight, so let me do my duty to help you." He said in a cool fashionable way with blooming flowers behind his knightly figure._

He may sound stupid but Misaki knows he is reliable person. Helloo, its Usui Takumi we're talking about, the guy with oozing charms and inhuman capabilities, he can do anything beyond an average human can do, in other words he's near to becoming immortal. That's why she labelled him as an alien.

Her little train of thoughts were disrupted when someone suddenly grabbed her arm, and pulled her in one of the rooms. Misaki swiftly put up on a defensive stance, just to find out it was Sakura and Shizuko. Before she could even ask what's happening, they peeled off her uniform, and put on this _embarrassing_ clothes to her.

The president was wearing a red, strapless, frilly cocktail dress with a big bow behind her waist. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a red rose adorning on it, and ballet shoes that matches to her dress.

"Uwaah~ Misaki is so beautiful." The twin tailed girl praised with her eyes sparkling in admiration.

"Yes, our Misaki is indeed a rare beauty." Shizuko nodded her head in agreement while adjusting her eyeglasses.

The raven haired flushed. "Sakura, Shizuko, what's the meaning of this?" She demands, just when the door suddenly slides open, and a dashing knight stepped forward. Her mouth gapes in astonishment with her eyes dazed in admiration, as the handsome blonde teen takes her hand.

"Shall we go then princess?" He asked charmingly with the blooming flowers of _moe_ behind their background.

Sakura squeals like a mad fangirl with her arms shaking in enthusiasm.

Misaki snaps from her momentary daze, and narrowed her eyes to the blonde teen. "Explain right now, Baka Usui." She shrilled and the flowers of _moe_ were instantly wafted away by her chilling wind and the supposedly romantic scene is switched into a nightmare, as her hair creeps like tentacles that branded her as the demon president.

"We have no time for this Misaki." Shizuko snapped in a firm voice that her friends immediately congeal.

_This kind of attitude…_ Misaki and Sakura noted to themselves that they shouldn't mess with the eyeglass girl when she's in a bad mood. Like she said, she has limits too. And the demon president admits that Shizuko is more terrifying than her.

Misaki just sigh in defeat. _I have no choice_.

xXxXxXx

Everybody clapped their hands as the curtain of the stage drew close. The raven haired girl can still hear the loud cheer of the crowd, when a warm hand pats her shoulder. It was Hinata. "That was splendid Misaki" he said with his goofy smile. "I didn't know you're a good actress."

"Do you know? Misaki had memorized the whole script in just five minutes! Isn't it amazing?" Sakura exclaimed in her usual gaily manner.

The president just let out a suppressed laugh.

Everyone was shocked to see her on the stage, wearing such embarrassing clothes, acting and _singing_ as a _delicate_ damsel in distress, that's so far of her image as a tomboyish, ruthless, demon president. Misaki played the role of the princess who was stocked in the tower with a dragon (a.k.a. the idiot trio) guarding her from escaping. Obviously, Usui was her knight who defeated the dragon (a.k.a. beat the idiot trio into pulp) and saved her from the tower of misery. And of course, every happy ending in fairy tales ended up with a kiss.

But unfortunately to the dismay of the viewers (and the readers xD), he just kissed her on the cheek.

It was a great relief to our heroine, but it did not stop her from blushing, and everyone just witnessed it.

_That is so embarrassing!_ Misaki thought to herself while tapping her cheeks, forgetting the present of the spiky haired brunette.

"And Misaki is so beautiful" Hinata continued with a blush creeping on his face (Oh right! He was still talking to her but our Misa is so busy and _humiliated_ of what had just occurred). A strong grip from his arm has pulled him away from his Misaki, and Hinata growled to the blonde teen in blame.

Usui just ignore the _little doggy,_ and cupped his lover's cheeks. "What's the matter Ayuzawa?" he purred, that brings shiver in her spines. "Are you upset that I didn't kiss you on the lips?"

The raven haired girl slapped his hand in return. "What's wrong with you?" she snarled. "Everyone was now laughing at me because of what you did." Misaki said furiously, and ran away.

"Ah! Misaki!" Sakura and Hinata both shouted.

The blonde teen just bows his head, with his bangs covering his eyes.

xXxXxXx

The president was sitting on the ground with her legs curled and arms crossed on her knees. She was still on this ridiculous dress, as she rested her chin above her knees with a gloomy atmosphere around her. _This sucks_. She'd been hanging behind the school building for half an hour, hiding from everyone. The raven haired girl was afraid to be mock by everyone after seeing her up on that stage with this look. And blushing in front of everyone because of that stupid Usui, didn't help at all. Her reputation as the fearful demon president had crumbled, and now everyone will look down at her and treat her like an ordinary weak female. She clutched the hem of her dress and gritted her teeth, while tears are rolling down from her face. _This is so not me._

"Misaki-chi?[2]" A familiar voice said, as she heard the person approaching her _weak figure_. The raven haired girl refused to look up and just hugged her knees closer into a ball. _I don't want anybody to see me in such a weak state._

"Gyaaah! You're ruining the dress that I've made!" The voice said in panicked.

_Aoi-chan?_

"Don't just sit there and mourn like a loser." He said irritated as the cross dresser pulled her up and was surprise to find out that she's actually crying. "M-misaki-chi?" Aoi said worriedly. "What's the matter?"

Misaki harshly pulled back her arm and turns her back on him. "Everybody is laughing at me." She said quietly with a solemn tone in her voice. "Everyone is thinking that I'm weak."

The cross dresser gripped his hands tightly, and smack the back of her head in annoyance. The raven haired girl winced in pain as she rubs the forming lump. "Baka[3]! I've never thought your head is thicker like this!" Aoi growled, seeing the dress he'd made covered in dust makes his blood boil in fury. "Everyone was so amazed by your performance, even Satsuki and the rest of the Maid Latte really loves it."

"Tenchou[4]? You mean everyone from the café is here?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. Your boyfriend invited us all to watch and he even asked for my help in making the costumes." The cross dresser stated proudly with his nose growing conceitedly. "Your plain looks were magically transformed into a beauty because of the great Aoi-sama, ohohoho~." He laughed in a girlish voice that she swears if anyone hears it, they will totally freak out. A handsome young man talking in a girly voice is quite creepy.

"I see…" Misaki spoke in a calm manner. "Gomene, Aoi-chan."

A faint blush appears on the cross dresser's face and he twitched. "You're beautiful Misaki-chi! Why can't you see it?" Aoi blurted out. The president was awfully surprise by the confrontation as her mouth gapes dumbfounded. The cross dresser blushed heavily as he realized what he just said. "A-anyway, why don't you apologize to your boyfriend instead? He really worked hard for making your class presentation a success you know." He said in a scolding tone to hide his embarrassment with his arms crossed.

"I guess you're right." Misaki said and smiled. "Arigato Aoi-chan."

The president heads off with a confident outlook, and left the boy in daze with his cheeks still blushing.

xXxXxXx

The raven haired girl was panting heavily as she reached the backstage of the school theatre. She scanned the whole area and there she spotted him sitting in one of the stools with his costume still on. Misaki slowly took a step, as she approached him and heaved a deep breath. "G-gomenasai![5]" she exclaimed with her head down. The blonde teen raised his look, and pulled up her chin as she met his dazzling smile. "Gomene[6] Usui" she said softly, as he pulled her on his arms and kissed her on the lips.

When they parted, Usui brush off the strands of her silky black hair on her face and like always, he stares lovingly to her light brown eyes and flashed an enchanting smile that makes her heart melt. "You're beautiful Ayuzawa."

Misaki blushed heavily in return that her face resembles a tomato. "W-what are you spouting about? I'm not beautiful!" She retorts.

The blonde teen just let out a deep sigh and slightly hung his head in disappointment. "You're so stubborn Misa-chan." _Why can't you see you're beautiful like everyone does?"_

– **Owari** –

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you…_

_-Harry Styles of 1D_

[1] Good night

[2] In the later chapters of the manga, Aoi addressed her as 'Misaki-chi'. I think it's a kind of endearment in Japan like 'sweety' or 'darling'. (I'm not sure though, it's just a gut feeling xD. Please correct me if I'm wrong O.o)

[3] Stupid

[4] Manager or owner of the shop. Misaki called Satsuki 'manager or tenchou'. (Well, that's what the subs says xD)

[5] I'm so sorry

[6] Sorry

**If you had noticed there is some Misaki x Aoi moments here, it's because I honestly like their pairing! Even though Misaki is older than him, I find their pairing really cute even from the start. (But Usui is still the best for our Misa-chan! xD)**

**And I got the idea of the play from Shrek 1. If you already watched this movie, I'm sure you'll understand what I mean xD. (Sorry, I suck at explaining myself!) And Seika High have a school theatre in here (well, that's why it's called fanfiction neh?) I think the school gymnasium doesn't really fit for plays to occur, and considering that Seika High is a poor school, I guess they have no auditorium to show off movies or plays (unless they will perform it in Miyabigaoka neh? xD)**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy reading this chapter and sorry if it's kinda _cheesy_. T^T**

**REVIEW!**


	3. I don't know why you're being shy

**Shoutouts to: **

**xxFireDeityxx – Oh, thank you so much. I'm really used to insert japanese words to all of my fics. Since I find the English dubbed kinda distracting like the English version of KWMS, instead of 'Usui', everyone called him 'Takumi.' (Seriously, first names?) Anyway, I'm glad that I manage to keep them in character. **

**Shark's Fin – Yeah, this song really fits Misaki and Usui. Thank you 4 reviewing the last chapter! **

**beatress – Oh, I'm really glad that I make you smile. Your review makes me happy too. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Hiro Fujiwara does. And this time, I do not own Zayn Malik *sobs* But the plot is mine and any similarities to it are purely coincidental.**

I Don't Know Why You're Being Shy

"Okaerinasai, goshujin-sama[1]." The raven haired girl greeted with her head low – a respective bow which she was accustomed to from working and at the same role playing, and putting on _frilly_ costumes that appeals their customers. The demon president had never thought she will end up in a place like this to all of her life. She honestly admits that even now, she's still clueless about this _world_ – the fluffy/light atmosphere or 'moe' like Tenchou describes it, Misaki just totally doesn't get it. And even why there are so many people that were in this kind of ridiculous stuffs.

Today is Lolita Day, an event which is organized by the one and only Aoi-sama, and of course each of the service crew was in another or more _frilly_ costumes compared to their regular maid uniforms. The president was wearing a bright pink dress with many layers and raffles on the hem and ribbons that are tied into 'x', lacey white gloves and knee high stockings with matching pink baby doll shoes which were designed or customized in a 'moe' style. Aoi really did a great job for making these costumes like exactly from that magazine. Speaking of the cross dresser, Tenchou didn't allow him to participate or should she say dress up as 'Aoi-chan the net idol' – his cute female counterpart, even though he was the one who planned and organized this idea. The boy was sulking in the dressing room with his/her kawaii[2] costume on, and Misaki kinda felt sorry for him.

As the raven haired girl lifted her gaze, she was met by a stunning, gorgeous emerald eyes that made her eyebrows instantly twitch. _The perverted space alien is a customer today_.

"Misa-chan wa honto ni kawaii~[3]". The handsome blonde teen said in a comical jolly manner with his eyes closed and mouth curved (-ω-), that an annoyed vein instantly popped on her forehead.

The maid president guided him to a table and gestured him to sit down. Usui followed so, and as he takes a seat, his pet girlfriend leaned over to ask his order that allows him to see her more up close and face to face. The blonde teen was really fascinated by her beauty and he couldn't deny the urge to grab her hand and kiss her on the lips. _Ugh, stupid hormones_. Ayuzawa will beat him into a pulp if he dares to do that, and touching the service crew is against the rules of Maid Latte.

"Ah, Usui-kun! Glad to see you here!" Tenchou said as she walked, or moreover, ran towards his table with a distressed expression. "Gomene, but I need your help. One of the kitchen staff is sick and couldn't make it here today. There are a lot of orders, considering today's event and our cook couldn't handle it." The self-proclaim 'Forever 18' woman said, with tears forming into her childish puppy eyes. Despite of being 30 years in age, she managed to appear youthful like a blooming high school student.

The handsome young man just couldn't refuse her, Satsuki-san had been very kind to him and she's the most 'understandable' boss he'd ever met. Commonly, Boss these days had a very conceited attitude just because they have a supreme hold on their workers. But Tenchou was totally different. She is so down-to-earth even though she had those weird quirks like squealing over something 'moe' and so on. "No problem." He replied with a friendly small smile.

xXxXxXx

It'd been a successful event and a very tiring day, and everyone was preparing their selves to get home and have a good night sleep. "Otsukaresama deshita minasan[4]." The humble manager said with a smile, as she pulled her nephew's ear and the cross dresser winced in pain. The boy was still brooding about his aunt's decision for not letting him join in the event that he created.

"Itai yo![5] Let me go you old hag!" Aoi grumbled, and an angry vein popped on the kind manager's forehead. Her perfectly cheerful eyebrows had curved down in displeasure, and a black aura was emitting from her body that bears resemblance to 'Dark Honoka'.

"What did you just call me Aoi-chan?" She asked with a deadly tone in her sweet voice.

"Obaasan[6]." The boy taunted, and his aunt's ears exploded after hearing his words/insult as her soul had imaginarily float off from her body. He laughed at her idiotic reaction and stuck his tongue out in glee. But then, someone hit him hard on the head and spoiled his fun as he glares at the one to blame. It's none other than that Spartan woman.

"Aoi-chan, do not treat your elders like that." The president said in a scolding manner with her arms crossed on her chest.

The cross dresser just 'hmph!' and turn his head away with a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. He just couldn't argue with this woman. And he noticed the dress he made suits perfectly on her. _Beautiful._ Aoi suddenly shook his head in disgust. _What the hell am I thinking?_ It's the dress that is beautiful, not her. The boy stomped on his feet as he leaved the place.

xXxXxXx

Misaki feels to drop a sweat at the intense gaze from her alien boyfriend. He'd been acting like this the whole day long. "What are you staring at baka Usui?!" She sneered.

"I'm just admiring how beautiful Ayuzawa was." He said bluntly with one corner of his mouth curved.

The president instantly blushed like a mad banshee. "T-that again?! I don't see anything admirable in me taking out the trash." She huffed while holding two black garbage bags with her Lolita look still on. Anyone will find her ridiculously funny at her appearance by now, and the unpleasant smell is getting on her and she swears, she is stinky too. "Who will call a girl beautiful when she smells awful like rotten garbage?" She muttered.

Usui suddenly grabbed her waist and hugged her from behind as he placed his chin on her shoulder. "Ayuzawa will still smell good like a fresh bloom flower even if you don't take a bath for the rest of your life." He purred as he buried his nose on her neck.

And as if on cue, Misaki slumped one of the garbage bags on his face and all of its 'undesirable' contents spilled on him. The blonde teen was immediately infested by flies, circling around him with that disgusting 'Bzzz…' sound. "Go take a bath Usui, you smell like SHIT." The president said with an emphasized on the last word and walked away.

xXxXxXx

Back at Seika High School, it's still the storm of the cultural festival and today the demon president was one of the judges of their school's own version of 'The X-Factor.' Recently, all girls of Seika High were going wild or should she say fangirling about some British boy band that they formed a Japan base fan club. Even Sakura, who was a loyal Umemishi fan, couldn't stop blabbering of how awesome and 'cute' these guys are.

-Yesterday Lunch Break:

"Kyaaah~! Harry Styles is so cuuute! But Koga-kun is still the best for me… But yet again, Harry is just so cute! Gyaaah~!" The twin tailed girl squealed madly while holding a music magazine. "Look Misaki, it says here, his first word was 'neko'[7], isn't that adorable?! Nyaaan~!" Sakura giggled as she flailed the magazine on the raven haired girl's face.

"Eh? Igirisu[8]? They're not Japanese?" Misaki said obliviously as she read the magazine she was forced to read on to.

"Well, duh…Misaki. Their names are totally foreign, so basically they're not Japanese." The eyeglasses girl sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "But Louis Tomlinson is obviously the cutest among them."

"Rui[9] what?" The raven haired girl said in confusion.

"Hey Shizuko, look! It says here Louis likes girls who wears megane[10], fake or not." Sakura reads while pointing at an attractive foreign guy on the magazine.

"My megane[10] are not fake." The short haired girl said proudly as she adjusted her lenses. "I'm going to fly to UK tomorrow, my destiny is there."

"I'm coming with you Shizuko! I'm going to meet Harry and the rest of the boys!" And they patted each other's shoulder with a determined look on their faces, as they were lost on their fantasy.

Misaki just smiled at her friends and their weird quirks. She'd never been a fan of a band, moreover, a foreign one, so sadly she was totally left out. _And it's really surprising that Shizuko was so in to this too._

And then she found out that everyone had knew/heard of this foreign band and they're really popular around the world that they topped at the Oricon[11] charts, beating every local/foreign artists out there. _Wow, they're really awesome for a debutante_. She thought as she remembered the article from Sakura's magazine.

And thus, 'The X-Factor Seika High Edition' was born, similar to the name of that talent search contest in UK where the band was discovered. All the girls were extremely happy, and when the president suggested it to the student council, no one argued and the boys seemed to like the idea.

Everyone will now have a chance to show their talents with judges Misaki, Sakura, Shizuko, Yukimura, Kanou? and guest judge 'Aoi-chan the net idol'.

xXxXxXx

The talent search contest was really doing GOOD. The school auditorium was so full of people that the others were just standing or sitting on the floor. There were also outsiders who came in to watch, thus it was a great opportunity to attract more enrolees and lift up Seika's image. Even the student council of Miyabigaoka was in here to watch. Compared to a movie, this is a box office!

Out of 50 contestants, only three people qualified for the Group category. And guess who were they? It's none other than the Idiot Trio! The president was really surprised that these idiots can sing and play instruments. They have a hidden 'useful' talent after all. Although they keep shouting "This is for you Misa-chan!" that the raven haired girl immediately smacked their heads when they got off the stage. _Seriously, they are indeed idiots._ And for the Single's category, the judges haven't yet put their bets on anyone. They're still searching for someone who can meet their expectations to win at the said category. "And now, our second to the last contestant…Usui Takumi!"

The crowd instantly cheer and get up on their seats when the popular handsome blonde stepped on the stage. Her eyes widen in surprise to find her boyfriend participating in this contest. _Why the hell is this perverted space alien doing in this contest?_

He had a guitar with him and the teen sat on the stool that was brought on the stage as he plucked the strings with his nimble fingers and played a very familiar tune that the girls went crazy. "…Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, you don't know…you don't know your beautiful." And he turned his gorgeous emerald eyes directly to the raven haired president that she instantly flushed. "If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately…Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know…You don't know you're beautiful."

As he finished the last chord of the song, he took the mic on its stand and spoke, "You're beautiful Ayuzawa. I love you."

The crowd instantly yelled in glee. And all of the judges gave a perfect 10 to our dashing blonde teen. "Kyaaah~ isn't Usui-san so sweet Misaki? He just sang you an acoustic version of WMYB~!" The twin tailed girl said excitedly, her fangirl madness taking over again.

"Hey, Misaki-chi! Give your score already!" Aoi whined in his girlish voice as he nudged her from her side.

The demon president just stood up from her seat, and ran away.

"Oh my, Misaki was so flustered by Usui's serenade to her." Shizuko grinned in amusement as they watched their friend ran away in embarrassment.

"And now, on for our last but not the least contestant…" The emcee continued.

xXxXxXx

"What are you doing in this contest you idiot?!" The raven haired girl snarled as she arrived at the backstage to meet her boyfriend and give him a smack on the head.

"Mou…Misa-chan is really violent." He puffed his cheeks cutely while rubbing the back of his poor head. Thankfully, he doesn't get any serious brain damage at his girlfriend's _sadistic affection of love_.

"Y-you don't need to join in this contest just to embarrass me in front of everyone." Misaki stuttered as she looked away to avoid his melting gaze.

Usui placed his palm on her cheek to make her look at him, but she just bored her eyes on the ground. _Hm, stubborn as always_. He stifled a giggle at her cute reaction. "I don't why you're being shy…" he said and his free hand cupped her nape as he draws her closer to him, teasing her to meet his eyes. "And turn away when I look into your eyes." He leaned up her chin with his thumb and connects their forehead together and finally, her hazel orbs meet his emerald ones.

"I joined in this contest to prove you that I'm right..." He said, and Misaki knotted her eyebrows in confusion. "You're beautiful Ayuzawa."

"H-H-HUH?!" The raven haired girl immediately head butted him as he swiftly dropped on his knees. "Y-you're still up with that joke?!" She huffed in irritation with a blush creeping on her face. "Give it up already coz I'm not beautiful!"

"Ayuzawa is beautiful, and I won't get tired of telling it everyday." He said with full determination in his voice. "And I will even tell it to the whole world, just to make you realize that you're beautiful."

Misaki just gawked at the sudden confrontation, and she knew that he really means of what he said. "D-do whatever you want baka Usui!" She cried, and once again, flees away from the embarrassing scenario.

_Someday, I'll prove to you that I'm right_. Usui said in his mind and smirked. He knew it will takes time for the raven haired girl to accept herself and learned that she's beautiful in her own way, that no other woman in this world has.

– **Owari – **

_So c-c-come on, you got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong._

_I don't why, you're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into you're a-a-eyes._

_-Zayn Malik of 1D_

**~ Omake (Extra story) ~**

"And now, on for our last but not the least contestant…" The emcee continued. "Hinata Shintani!"

The crowd clapped their hands as the brunette stepped up on the stage. But instead of his usual goofy smiling appearance, his face was full of sadness and you can see the hurt expression in his chocolate eyes. Everyone noticed this, and they already knew what cause the cheerful brunette to be this way. Hinata gently tapped the microphone on its stand as he took it and formed a small sad smile. "This is for my childhood friend whom I grew to love." He said, and a solemn tune from a piano was played.

"He takes your hand, I die a little. I watch your eyes, and I'm in little. Why can't you look at me like that…" He sang perfectly with his voice full of deep emotions. "But I see you…with him, slow dancing. Tearing me apart coz you don't see. Whenever you…kiss him, I'm breaking. Oh how I wish, that it was me."

Everyone was speechless, and they clapped quietly without any yells or cheers, as they gave him a standing ovation by his splendid performance. Sakura was wailing like a baby, and the judges gave him a perfect +10, thus the brunette won the competition.

All of the fangirls were in a muddle of mixed emotions because the last two songs were performed awesomely and both are songs from the popular British boy band. Oh, how they wish someone special will sing this song just for them. T^T

– **Owarimashou – **

**A/N: Yes people. The song that Hinata sang was 'I Wish' by none other than the cute boys from One Direction. If you still haven't heard it, you should listen to this song! It's really good and heart breaking T^T. And the song quite fits to Hinata. Honestly, I am writing a Hinata x Misaki fic base from this song (which wasn't uploaded yet). It was about Hinata's point of view about Misaki and Usui's relationship, and yes, it is Angst. I hope everyone will look out for it! :D**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! (Don't forget to review neh?)**

[1] Welcome home, master

[2] Cute

[3] Misa-chan is so cute~

[4] Thanks for your hard work everyone

[5] It hurts!

[6] Obaasan literally means 'Grandmother' in Japanese, but it can be used as an expression, certainly as 'old hag.' Aoi called Satsuki like this, pertaining that she's old and knowing Satsuki, she was deeply hurt because she believes that she's still young looking (which was also true) despite of being 30 years in age.

[7] Cat. If you don't know Harry Styles first word was 'Cat'.

[8] 'United Kingdom' in nihonggo/japanese language. Such as 'Amerika' for US, 'Kankoku' for South Korea, and 'Nihon' for Japan. Yeah, japan has their _own way_ to call on things. O_O

[9] Misaki pronounced Louis' name wrong. Local japanese people were having a hard time pronouncing words that have letter 'L'. From what I knew, they don't have 'L' in their own alphabet (which are hiragana and katakana, I don't know if Kanji is included). Thus 'Louis' becomes 'Rui'. Like 'Melody' becomes 'Merodii.' (I can tell you because I listened to japanese songs, commonly themes from anime xD).

[10] Eyeglasses. Yes, Louis Tomlinson likes girls who wears glasses, fake or not. *suddenly puts on fake eyeglasses* XD. This info (including Harry's) were based on '101 Fun Facts about One Direction'. You can search this on Tumblr or Youtube, and yeah, you can bet that I'm an avid fan of this group or should I say, "I'm proud to be a Directioner." *glomps Harry*

[11] Similar to U.S. 100 top billboard charts or U.K top charts. Oricon Charts is a japanese version of these music charts where the top popular japanese songs were shown. And because of their nationalism, foreign songs wouldn't stand a chance in here. Which is kind of a sad thing T^T.

**P.S. Harry Styles is love. [You can also read this fic on wattpad xD: _www_._wattpad_._com_/story/2107397-what-makes-you-beautiful-kaichou-wa-maid-sama-usui  
**


End file.
